memoire perdue
by nicklepick
Summary: rogue fait boire une potion a harry...lemon en perspective
1. un réveil étrange

Je ne sais pas...je ne sais plus comment tout ça a commencé. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est mes aventure avec les filles... non pas seulement les filles aussi quelques garçons comme mon meilleur ami et mon pire ennemi. Je ne sais plus très bien si c'était un rêve, une hallucination ou bien la réalité. J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, à des endroit incroyables...je suis dans un lit. Avec quelqu'un qui est chaud. Ou chaude...je na sais pas ou j'en suis. La personne qui est auprès de moi se tourne. Non ! je n'y croit pas mais je ne le laisse pas transparaître parce que je ne veut pas que Cho Chang se moque de ma réaction. Je m'habille en vitesse (car j'était nu sous la couverture). Je sort de la pièce ou je me trouvait sans me retourner. Je marche dans les couloirs de mon école de sorcellerie. Je remarque que tout le monde me regarde d'un air bizarre. Comme s'ils me connaissait personnellement. Mais j'en connaît pas plus de la moitié. J'ai peur. Je rencontre ma meilleure amie. « HERMIONNE » m'écriai-je. Je lui demande pourquoi tout le monde et même elle je regarde ainsi. Elle me répondit par une question : « tu ne te appelle pas des nuits que tu a passer avec les étudiants ? sa doit être a cause de la potion que rogue t'a préparer . si tu est assez patient et que tu me donne un review assez bon je te dirais se qui c'est passer


	2. HarryHermione

« bon comme je le disait, rogue t'a préparé une potion magique qui ''dégourdie'' ceux qui la boivent, ça attire les femmes et ça leurs donnent des trous de mémoire mais ce n'est que temporaire je suis même surprise que tu n'ai pas encore eu de flash-back. »Harry était sous le choc. Il redoutait le moment ou il aurait ses flash-back. Il ne se doutait pas que ce serait dans peu de temps. Harry revint dans la chambre ou il était avec Cho mais il ne trouva pas la jeune fille. Il pris ses effets scolaires et parti pour son premier cour. Il commençait en métamorphose. Rendu dans sa classe, il prit un siège entre Hermione et Ron. Son meilleur ami le regarda et lui dit qu'il avait mal mais que Harry pouvait recommencer quand il le voulait. Harry ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais il lui dit que c'était correct. Tout a coup, il ferma les yeux et eu une vision.

Flash-back 

Il était dans la salle commune de griffondor. Lui et Hermione était allonger sur le divan en face du feu qui grésillait dans son âtre. Quelques premières années était au bout de la salle pour finir un devoir. Dès qu'elles eurent fini, elle quittèrent la pièce et Hermione se jeta littéralement sur Harry ne refusant rien. Hermione pris le dessus et commença a déshabiller le jeune brun. Celui-ci l'aida et fit de même avec elle et ils furent vite nu. Hermione était a cheval sur Harry et elle faisait des mouvement de bassins qui excitait beaucoup le brun. Après quelques minutes, Hermione eu une idée :elle allait faire ça première fellation a Harry. Elle se mit a genoux devant le sofa et Harry sut se qu'il devait faire. Il s'assied et ouvra les cuisses. La jeune femme avait peur mais les effets de la potion de Rogue eurent le dessus. Elle prit le sexe de Harry (qui devenait de plus en plus gros et dur) et le mit dans sa bouche. Elle faisait des va-et-vient avec le pénis dans sa bouche. Elle commençait a s'habituer a ce goût et elle commençait même a aimer ça. Hermione lichait le gland de Harry comme une chienne qui gruge son os. Harry en avait mare de rester inactif. Alors, il pris les dessus et coucha la jeune femme sur le divan et la pénétra. Lorsqu'elle sentit un intrus en elle, elle poussa un gémissement mais pour a faire taire, Harry l'embrassa tendrement. Elle aimait cette sensation d'être soumisse et elle commençait a jouir. Plus Harry lui enfonçait sa bite plus elle criait. Il aimait la voir jouir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est court mais c'est extrêmement difficile de faire du sexe. les autre chapitres seront meilleur si vous me donnez de bon reviews(trop ou pas assez de sexe, plus d'histoire, ect...)


End file.
